lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
A Gift from the Heavens
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Name | A False Ancestor |- | Origin | Germany |- | Pages | 6 |} :For coloring and informational errors, see here. 'A False Ancestor' is a comic inspired by ''The Lion King. Plot A False Ancestor begins by introducing Mufasa, the king of the Pride Lands, and his son, Simba. At the start of the comic, Mufasa and Simba are stargazing and Mufasa is teaching his son about the great kings of the past. He explains to Simba that the stars are really the spirits of ancient kings, who watch over and guide the rulers of the Pride Lands. Simba is amazed at the story and asks his father if he really believes it's true. Mufasa admits that he does, for he'd always found it comforting to know that the great kings of the past were looking down on and watching over him. He then tells Simba that it's time to go to bed, for Sarabi is waiting for them back at Pride Rock. The next morning, a stranger enters the Pride Lands. Thin and starving, he laments the fact that he hasn't eaten in days and then goes on to say that he could eat a whole elephant if he was offered one. Though he is disheartened by the fact that he has no family to take care of him, the sight of a prosperous region fills him with hope. But no sooner has he taken in his surroundings and planned what to do next when a small meteor crashes down right on top of him! It just so happens that Simba sees the meteor crash and the excited cub immediately races over to see what has happened. Upon seeing Joe climb out of the hole, he comes to the conclusion that the mysterious rogue is really a fallen star, or a great king of the past. The cub greets Joe enthusiastically and then proceeds to welcome him to earth. As Simba bows low to the ground, Joe realizes that the cub thinks he's some sort of king. Not intent on drawing attention to himself, Joe tries to slink away, but Simba begs him to stay and even offers to provide him with lunch. Joe's yearning for food stops him dead in his tracks and Simba volunteers to fetch him some food. When the cub returns with a hunk of meat, Joe accepts it hungrily and begins to make up a story about his reign as king, hoping that he will recieve more food with each story he tells. Simba, however, is oblivious to this and amazed at the things Joe has to say. He asks Joe his name and Joe tells the cub that he's his great-great-great-grandfather, here on a very secret mission. He then warns the cub not to tell anyone about his visit to the Pride Lands. Simba asks if he can at least tell his father, but Joe says, "Especially not your dad!" A few days after the incident, Mufasa tells Simba that he hasn't seen his son around the last couple days and asks what he's been up to. Simba says that he's been doing nothing and then shuffles away. Mufasa turns to his majordomo, Zazu, and the two of them agree that Simba is certainly up to something. Zazu goes to find Simba and soon spots him near the crater talking to Joe, who is telling another one of his made-up stories. He brags about the great battles he's been in and claims that he's the bravest of all Simba's ancestors. Zazu soon figures out that Joe is lying and promptly goes back to report to Mufasa. After hearing the news, Mufasa is frantic with worry and ready to drive Joe out of the Pride Lands for good. But Zazu advises against this and Mufasa protests that Joe is false. Zazu reminds him that Simba thinks he's real, and if Mufasa drove Joe out of the Pride Lands, Simba would see it as a king driving out an ancient ancestor. He might even begin to doubt the old legends! Zazu thinks it would be best if Simba figured things out on his own. Meanwhile, two strange birds come to visit Joe. They ask if he's the ancient king who fell from the stars and Simba confirms this. Pleased, the two claim to know all about the great kings of the past. After examining Joe, they come to the conclusion that he is the king who ruled during the time of the hyena invasion and discovered the Elephant Graveyard. They begin pestering Joe with questions and he is unable to answer them correctly. Afraid that Simba will find out he's a fake, he tries to slink away. But Simba runs after him and begs him to stay. Joe insists that he must go and leaps across a river in order to lose Simba. But as Simba follows him across the stream, he is suddenly attacked by a vicious crocodile! Zazu, who is flying overhead, rushes to get Mufasa, but when he returns with Mufasa at his side, Simba is standing outside the river, smiling. He claims that his "great ancestor" had saved him from the crocodile, but that he had to go, so Mufasa and Zazu had just missed him. He then starts to tell all of Joe's stories to his father and Mufasa is pleased with the way things have turned out. Joe may have been sent from heaven after all. Trivia * A section of the comic was mistranslated. The first king of the Pride Lands had three daughters, not sons, as the word "töchter" means "daughters" in German,http://translate.google.com/#de|en|t%C3%B6chter the language in which the comic was originally written in.http://www.akril15.com/tlk/comics/geschenkdhimmels/05.jpg Pages The following images are six pages of the comic loosely translated into English from their original version. Falseancestor.jpg Falseancestor2.jpg Falseancestor3.jpg Falseancestor4.jpg Falseancestor5.jpg Falseancestor6.jpg References Category:Comics Category:Media